


Little Shadow

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, Big brother Hux, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: After Millicent has a litter of kittens, Hux gives one to Techie for his birthday...





	

‘So..what are you going to call the little creature?’

‘Her’ Techie corrects, gently picking the squirming orange kitten up to check. She mews indignantly at being handled, even by Techie's gentle hands.

‘Fine, Her.’ Hux says, raising an eyebrow at his little brother's sentiment. The fact that the kitten looks so much like her mother, Millicent, when Hux first brought her into his quarters softens his face a little. ‘What's her name?’

‘Halley.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. It's a comet in the Terra system. I saw it on one of your old holos’ Techie mumbles, as Halley presses a tiny paw over his lips.

‘It suits her.’ Hux remarks, giving her a gentle scratch behind the ears. She wriggles in Techie’s arms, determined to bat at Hux’s gloved fingers. She certainly seemed lively, and was a suitably bright colour for her namesake. ‘You're sure about this?’ 

‘Yes. I can't...just..thanks.’ Techie says this with such a huge, grateful grin, so wide the irritated skin around his eyes crinkles, pulling Hux into a one-armed hug.

‘You’re welcome. I know she'll be in good hands. Her litter mates found homes in sanitation so..it takes care of the vermin problem on deck four.’

‘I guess I'll have to outdo you next time, huh? What does a General want for his birthday anyway?’

‘Brandy. Corellian reserve.’ Hux says with a wry smile. He is almost dangerously soft and indulgent where his little brother is concerned. One of only two points of weakness. Three of you chose to count Halley’s mother, Millicent. He really was becoming a sentimental old fool.

***

Any worries Techie might have had about how Halley might fit into his and Matt’s shared quarters dissipate as soon as they meet.

Matt is always especially conscious of his size and strength around animals and small beings in general. This occasionally extends to Techie. Halley is barely a handful to him. But he cradles her like she’s impossibly delicate and breakable. ‘Hello, little one..’ He croons, smoothing the fur down the back of her neck with his thumb.

They regard each other, two pairs of amber-flecked brown eyes peering, until Halley presses a paw to the end of Matt’s nose.

‘Think she likes you.’ Techie grins, ducking under Matt’s arm to cuddle close against him, an arm around his waist.

Halley even fits into their normal sleeping arrangements. Matt sleeps on his back, with Techie curled around his side, his head on his chest and an arm draped over him. Halley frequently wriggles in, settling herself on Matt’s chest, in the crook of Techie’s elbow.

And when Matt has to work late shift, or travel to another ship for a few cycles, Techie is never alone. Him and Halley sit in the viewport, or on their bed, and doze together. She sits at his elbow or on his shoulder while he works, bats at his tongue when he pokes it out in concentration.

It's not the same as having Matt there. But Techie grows increasingly fond of his ginger shadow, padding at his heels as far as she is allowed to.

And when Matt is there, the slow thudding of Matt’s heart accompanied by a rolling purr is a lullaby worth waiting for.


End file.
